


Promise

by pinkishghost



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dark, Death, Evil Gerard, Horror, M/M, Pain, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, Retrospective, Survival, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: Frank Iero z natury naprawdę nie był szczęściarzem. Jednak w jego życiu nigdy nie było na tyle źle, aby miał zaraz przesadnie narzekać. Owszem, smutki zawsze jakieś się znalazły, z perspektywy minionych lat nic nie było według niego tak jak powinno... i nigdy już nie będzie. Pewnego dnia poznał Gerarda Way'a. Piękny początek jakże drastycznego końca. Nie wiedział jak, ani kiedy, ale udało mu się przeżyć najgorsze. Ze łzami w oczach wyszedł na prostą. Tak, ale czy Frank naprawdę powinien sądzić, że jego fatum kiedykolwiek zagubi się pomiędzy kartkami zakazanych dni? Teraz leży w lesie, przygnieciony, upokorzony, ani trochę niegotowy na śmierć. Ale... czego on innego mógł się po nim spodziewać po artystycznym lustrze emocji bez duszy?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Nie ma bety, za ewentualne błędy przepraszam.

Przejechał delikatnie dłonią po odsłoniętej skórze klatki piersiowej, która pod wpływem chłodnej temperatury oraz potu – na ten czas będącego niemal idealnym odzwierciedleniem zimnych strug deszczu, spływających w osobistym takcie po szybach – pokryła się w całości gęsią skórką, niczym jeżozwierz ochronnym pancerzem. Ręka nieśpiesznie przesuwała się w górę. Bez żadnych oznak krępacji badała powierzchnię mostka, oddalając się na moment na wystające żebra, po czym niewinnie zawracała na obojczyki. Dwie bliźniacze kości, perfekcyjnie i z należytym kunsztem wyrzeźbione przez matkę naturę, przy każdym rozpaczliwym oddechu wydawały się chcieć przebić przez cienką warstwę naskórka, by jak najszybciej ukazać światu talent poświęcony na ich skonstruowanie. Ramiona leżały nad głową skrępowane żyłką w nadgarstkach, lecz mimo bólu i gołym okiem widocznej porażki, wciąż miotały się po ściółce leśnej w głębi wiekowego lasu. Obca dłoń ostrzegawczo zacisnęła się na gardle. Odebrała tlen, tak bardzo potrzebny na czas naznaczony w żyłach dawkami adrenaliny. Brak możliwości zaczerpnięcia oddechu ostatecznie przeważył na szali nieracjonalnego myślenia a wadliwego rozsądku, dzięki czemu spazmatyczne odkasływanie zakończyło się ponownym nabraniem powietrza, a niżeli uduszeniem. Ciemność napływała z każdej możliwej strony, zatem nic dziwnego, iż mężczyzna w opresji ledwo dostrzegał zarysy własnego nosa. Opuszki palców ruszyły w dalszą część kursu, gdzie dogodnym dla nich przystankiem okazały się policzki. Dłoń krążyła od jednego, przez górną wargę, do drugiego, niczym turysta na jakimś niezwykle okazałym punkcie wycieczkowym. Kiedy specjalnie przejechała po oczach, mężczyzna syknął instynktownie z powodu odczuwalnego podrażnienia, lecz szybko zamilkł, ze strachu przed kolejną karą. Wraz jednak z zakończeniem zwiedzania czoła, posłyszał łagodny chichot. W miarę z kolejnymi minutami trwania na arenie natury niespodziewanie wplątała się złowieszcza nuta, która doszczętnie zmiażdżyła złudną radość, na rzecz wprawiającego w palpitacje serca maniakalnego śmiechu. Chłopak, kąśliwie ujmując, znajdujący się w martwym punkcie, przyjął jeszcze większe dawki oszołomienia, bowiem nawet tak ważne teraz hausty powietrza zamarły gdzieś w obliczu zdrowych płuc.

Wyczuł, że postać będąca uosobieniem jego najgorszych koszmarów, podniosła się do pionu, bowiem całkowity nie na miejscu akt rozbawienia uleciał gdzieś w wzwyż, niknąc wśród szumu liści. Nastało kilka kroków z lewej strony mężczyzny, podczas których jednak nie próbował uciec. Psychiczny paraliż najzwyczajniej w świecie mu na to nie pozwalał. Panująca na przestrzeni kilkunastu kilometrów cisza, owiewająca każdy milimetr począwszy od korzeni, pnie oraz gałęzie, aż po dwójkę ludzi, gustownie przebywających w lesie, pozwoliła mu dosłyszeć odsuwanie zamka, przerzucanie przedmiotów wewnątrz, jak sam się zdążył domyślić plecaka, a potem ledwo dosłyszalne stąpnięcia – powrót kata. Dłoń odnalazła szczękę chłopaka, na co on gorzko przełknął ślinę, gdyż ucisk był naprawdę mocny. Ledwo ciche pstryknięcie otarło dźwiękiem jego uszy, a już zimne światło latarki postanowiło przeciąć tą przerażającą atmosferę w pół. Wzmagając strach, rozwiewając wszelkie wątpliwości. Nie zdążył zmrużyć powiek, bezlitosna biel uderzyła prosto w jego przekrwione, brązowe oczy. Zamrugał szybko parę razy, ponieważ podły strumień jaskrawego koloru, wciąż uporczywie nie schodził z mu twarzy.

– Pobudka, Frank – Postać mimo źródła światła nie była ani trochę widoczna, wręcz miał wrażenie, że ciemność pochłonęła ją jeszcze bardziej. Poza ręką, która trzymała latarkę. – Śmierć nie przyjmie cię pod swoje skrzydła, póki ja nie sprawię, że twój żywot poniesie karę.

Znał ten głos. Nie ma możliwości, by pomylić go z żadnym innym, a desperackie próby wmówienia sobie, iż jest to zwykły zbieg okoliczności lub, że niespodziewane odcięcie tlenu na kilka sekund – w tamtej chwili wydających się wiecznością – sprawiło te nagłe przesłyszenia, było równie bezmyślnym posunięciem, co ucieczka. Zza złowrogiej kurtyny sztucznej jasności wydobyło się niezadowolone cmoknięcie, po czym postać usiadła mu na brzuchu, tłamsząc pod sobą poobijane tkanki, a latarkę przełożyła do drugiej ręki. Mógł teraz spróbować zwiać. Zrzucić to nieproszone ciało, liczyć na ułud szczęścia, że zgubi je po drodze, wydostanie się z lasu, co przy Franka całkowitym braku orientacji graniczy niemal z cudem i będzie żyć dalej. Może i nawet nie dalej – po prostu żyć. Przez kolejne ziarna płynącego czasu wystawiać umysł na wielokrotne próby zapomnienia tego, czego dobrze wiedział, że nigdy nie wyrzuci z pamięci. Dobrze znał swoją podświadomość – to co jest bolesne zakopuje głęboko pod ziemią, by później uzyskać plon wiecznego strachu, instynktowego oglądania się za siebie, nocne udręki, a nawet i pięć zamków w drzwiach. Ale taki efekt zapewne pozyskałby, gdyby umknął przeznaczeniu, co w obecnej chwili może odbyć się tylko w jego marzeniach. Skręcona kostka, zapewne dzięki wspaniałomyślności oprawcy zdążyła mu już mocno napuchnąć oraz dodatkowo wprawić niemal całą nogę w nieopisywalne katusze, co wyczuwał za każdym razem, kiedy przejeżdżał po niej ostrożnie stopą. Oczywistym, więc staje się fakt, że o truchcie, a co dopiero biegu nie ma w ogóle mowy. Z resztą... czego on się spodziewał?

– To jaaaa – Postać pochyliła się w jego stronę tak, iż nikły snop światła pozyskał wreszcie szansę objąć i twarz nieznajomego.

Pierwszym, co zdołał uchwycić była burza czarnych włosów, rozsypanych dookoła bladego oblicza, na którego widok aż jęknął niekontrolowanie z przerażenia. Oczy zakreślone zielonym błyskiem szaleństwa przeszywały go na wskroś, jakby próbowały zweryfikować wszelkie występki z jego przeszłości. Skakały od jednej pozycji do drugiej ani na chwilę się nie zatrzymując, co przypominało niezwykle szybko prowadzony przez zawodników mecz ping-ponga, a dokładnie tę piłeczkę, odbijaną z zacięciem przez paletki. Nos pozostał niemal taki sam, jakim go zapamiętał – zadarty, o wąskich, długich nozdrzach. Wargi rozciągały się w złowieszczym uśmiechu, odsłaniały zęby, nadając i tak w pewnym stopniu niedorzecznego uroku, o którym Frank tak bardzo starał się przez te miesiące zapomnieć. Pomimo tych poszczególnych detali twarzy, istniało coś jeszcze. Coś co wywołało w nim jeszcze mocniej natężony lęk. Przez niemal całą długość twarzy, począwszy od lewej strony podbródka, policzek, górną krawędź nosa, a skończywszy na prawej brwi, ciągnęła się wąska rana z wciąż widocznym, gojącym się strupem. 

– Tęskniłeś? – uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Gerard! Ty skur- – nim Frank zdołał wykrzyczeć do końca słowo, mężczyzna wymierzył mu policzek, tuż nad wyeksponowanym dolnym brzegiem żuchwy. 

Bezwzględne plaśnięcie, poprzedzone ślepym na osobiste skargi świstem powietrza, odcisnęło swoje piętno na spoconej skórze, aby osobnik zaniechał dalszej konwersacji. Słaby róż niewinnie wkroczył na wstrząśnięte oblicze, racząc je wnet intensywną czerwienią, zatrzymaną w odbitych rysach męskiej dłoni. Głowa Franka nienaturalnie odbiegła w bok, gdzie z szeroko otwartymi oczami analizowała zaszłą sytuację, lecz nie nacieszyła się nabytymi informacjami zbyt długo, bowiem podbródek został łagodnie ujęty w trzy palce i ponownie przekręcony w stronę, z której padał złudnie dający bezpieczeństwo snop światła. Gerard pochylił się nieznacznie nad chłopakiem, oddechem niemal owiewając jego usta. Frank przybrał wyraz twarzy niemalże wpadający w płaczliwy, podczas gdy czarnowłosy roznosił wokół aurę niezmąconego żadnym tragizmem spokoju. 

– Dlaczego? – szepnął Frank, kiedy mężczyzna odgarniał mu z pozornym odczuciem troski zabłąkane brązowe kosmyki włosów ze skroni. – Jaką ci to daje satysfakcję, Gerard?!

– Satysfakcję? – sunął ostrożnie czubkiem nosa po strukturze ust bruneta, uwagę skupiając na ich zagłębieniu w kąciku. 

Nie odpowiedział na zadane pytanie, obejmując w rekompensacie górną wargę Franka własnymi. Słodycz utkwiona w nich pozostała równa tej, która zapisała się na kartach pielęgnowanych wspomnień, toteż zdominowany poczuciem ich wewnętrznego piękna, musnął je znowuż na próbę. Wyczuł paniczne drżenie, wprawiające usta w symptomy strachu, co tylko wzmogło w czarnowłosym chęć zinterpretowania purpurowego rarytasu jego własnym narządem smaku, językiem. Szczęka znów uległa uściskowi ręki, gdy Frank próbował za wszelką cenę unikać dotyku, a kiedy i to nie pomogło – chłopak wciąż był przeciwny – Gerard poirytowany szarpaniem, wpił się w jego spierzchnięte wargi, całkowicie odbierając oddech oraz resztki nadziei na ucieczkę, poprzez dociśnięcie skrępowanego ciała w ściółkę. Frank wierzgnął się przerażony, gwałtownie nabierając powietrza. Wyczuł, jak niecierpliwy język mężczyzny zapragnął przeniknąć przez cienką barierę do wnętrza jamy ustnej, na co jęknął niekontrolowanie. Gerard nakrył palcami policzki bruneta, w jednej dłoni wciąż trzymając latarkę, która docisnęła metalową częścią piekącą od uderzenia skórę. Całował go zachłannie, jakby miał zaraz rozpłynąć się w leśnym powietrzu lub zapaść się pod ziemię i nigdy więcej nie wrócić. Badał każdy detal twarzy, a Frank choć przeciwny wszystkiemu ostatecznie odpuścił. Bo co innego mógł zrobić? Nieobliczalność Gerarda nie znała granic, nim mrugnął mógł już nie żyć z wgniecioną częścią czaszki przez ostry kant tego małego urządzenia generującego jasność, dlatego wolał zachować pozory człowieka spokojnego, niż zliczać ostatnie, powolne bicia serca, rozpływające się w mroku nocy. Oddawał muśnięcie za muśnięcie, zderzenie warg za zderzenie, oddech za oddech. Nie chciał umierać, lecz również nie pragnął egzystować ze świadomością, iż ten człowiek w każdej chwili może wpaść razem z odłamkami szyby do jego pokoju, po czym z satysfakcją i chorą potrzebą uśmiercenia ludzkiej istoty, przygwoździć do ściany z wbitym nożem w serce. Patrząc, jak umiera jego jedyna słabość. Nie miał nawet pewności, czy mógł się takową wadą mianować. W końcu... jest tylko człowiekiem.

Skubnął ostatni raz jego wargę, powoli zakreślając każdą jej spierzchniętą krawędź i znów zawiesił wzrok na załzawionych tęczówkach bruneta. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, lecz Frank wiedział, że ten grymas nie był spowodowany rozczuleniem lub chociażby minimalnym wyrazem empatii – obojętny chłód szmaragdów, zmieszany z bijącą pewnością siebie oraz obłąkaniem, doskonale potwierdzał mroczne zamiary, co do jego osoby. Puścił twarz Franka, która od razu oddaliła się w bok, jak tylko najdalej mogła, byle dalej od żywego koszmaru. Czarnowłosy przejechał subtelnie palcami po zbrudzonym ziemią policzku, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy natychmiastowym sykiem chłopaka, spowodowanym udręką pulsującej skóry. Frank nabierał powietrza do płuc z niemałym trudem nawet kiedy samotnie leżał na leśnej ścieżce, a teraz, gdy Gerard usiadł na jego klatce piersiowej niczym na tronie, czynność ta wydała się być prawie nieosiągalna, a nawet zwyczajnie niewykonalna. Nie chciał jednak dawać mu egoistycznego poczucia sukcesu, więc mimo trudu oraz ogarniającej go zewsząd zgubnej rozpaczy, trwał w zaparte, wciąż nagradzając płuca za odwagę urywanymi dawkami tlenu. Strach przed własną przyszłością, a raczej jej ostatecznym zakończeniem w tym oto miejscu, przypominającym krainę samej śmierci, drogę w jedną stronę, nie pozwalał mu na utrzymanie bohaterskiego kontaktu wzrokowego z własnym rzeźnikiem, bo za takiego go uważał. Za osobę mającą zadać mu falę cierpień, a samego siebie za owcę, która ma zapewnić własnym żywotem odrobinę rozrywki. Radość z zakończenia istnienia.

– Nie odpływaj, Frankie – mruknął mu do ucha, dobrze wiedząc, że brunet szczerze nienawidzi, gdy zdrabnia się jego imię. – Za długo czekałem na tę chwilę, byś teraz zignorował końcówkę własnej drogi życia – ujął podbródek bruneta w trzy palce, by uwaga została ponownie skupiona na jego ekspresjach.

– C-Co? – wyjąkał zdezorientowany oraz dogłębnie przerażony. Czuł, jak krew momentalnie odpływa mu z twarzy. – Gerard, o czym ty pieprzysz?! 

 – Obietnica – odparł krótko. – Pamiętasz? – rzucił kpiąco pytanie, bo bardzo dobrze znał na nie odpowiedź, potwierdzoną w zdradliwej zieleni jego oczu. W iskrach, które niebawem rozpalą prawdziwy ogień między nimi.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka mała uwaga odnośnie tego rozdziału, jak i również kolejnych. Fragmenty zapisane pochyloną czcionką odnoszą się do przeszłości, do wspomnień. Osobiście uważam, że to właśnie one są kluczem do całości i jeśli z początku może się to wydawać całkowicie bez sensu, pełne wielu nielogiczności, to zapewniam, że w następnych częściach wszystko powinno zacząć układać się Wam w spójną strukturę. Lub też możliwe, że to ja przesadzam i nie będziecie mieć żadnych problemów z rozszyfrowaniem moich wypocin. Ech, trzy ostatnie akapity wydają mi się całkowicie bez polotu, za co naprawdę przepraszam, ale jakoś nie umiałam ująć tego... lepiej.

Drzwi nigdy nie postanowią ustąpić, by pociągnięta w dół klamka odblokowała zatrzask, tym samym wpuszczając lokatora do środka chronionego pomieszczenia, jeśli w zamku nie przekręci się klucza. Niezależna jest od tego ani ilość uderzeń trampka o chropowatą powierzchnię zaimpregnowanego drewna, ani gwałtowne zderzenia zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni o wejście, ani szarpanie za uchwyt, jakby miał odnaleźć wewnątrz siebie niedostrzeżone dotąd pośród oszlifowanej tkanki roślin pokłady współczucia, wpuszczając potulnie mieszkańca do środka. Frank westchnął z kryjącą się w cichym pomruku strun głosowych irytacją oraz niemal namacalną groźbą, po czym zanurzył dłonie w kieszeniach kurtki, z bijącym sercem, w nadziei na odnalezienie zagubionego, metalowego przedmiotu z przyczepionym brelokiem, Yodą. Chybotał się niebezpiecznie na boki, jakby przez cały czas trwania poszukiwań brnął po wąskiej kładce, łączącej dwa kawałki ziemi nad wielką, bezdenną przepaścią. Środek ciężkości przeniósł swoje centrum dowodzenia bliżej prawej strony biodra, toteż brunet wyczuwając niechybną możliwość bliższego zapoznania się z drobnoustrojami, tułającymi się po wieloletniej posadzce korytarza, przytrzymał się obdrapanej zewsząd scyzorykiem framugi. Alkohol spożyty na długo przed dotarciem do klatki schodowej, w postaci ni mniej, ni więcej czterech butelek piwa – bowiem liczenie przestało mieć jakiekolwiek głębsze znaczenie już po piątym łyku – niechybnie dawał mu się we znaki stopniowo nasilającym się brakiem zdolności władania własnym ciałem, jak i jego odruchami. W duchu, który przez czas rozluźniany porcjami promili we krwi, wydawał się aż nadto odległy, dziękował wszystkim ludziom, architektowi oraz panu Wilhelmowi za udostępnienie mieszkania na parterze, inaczej noc zapewne spędziłby wśród złożonych w swojej strukturze konstelacji gwiazd, w małym ogródku pod budynkiem mieszkalnym jego sąsiadki z naprzeciwka, Abigail.

 –  _We've all had a time where we've lost control. We've all had our time to grow…_  – ciche nucenie, odbijające się ledwo słyszalnym echem od szkła butelki, opartego o policzek i częściowo usta Gerarda, naruszyło panujący spokój w wąskim korytarzu. Zaniechał czynności, by uraczyć skromną minutę – przerywaną bezustannie szelestem papierków oraz poetycznie złożonych przekleństw przez język Franka w jeden długi sznur – bursztynową goryczą w świetle żarówki, mieniącą się oddechami dążących ku powierzchni bąbelków, po czym znów przytłumionym głosem powrócił w wersy wspomnianego utworu.

–  _Avenged Sevenfold?_  – spytał dość retorycznie Frank, nie spuszczając wzroku z szarej, wykręconej w specyficznym kształcie klamki. Na twarz wpłynął mu uśmiech pełen uznania z powodu miłego zaskoczenia tym, iż czarnowłosy jest również osłuchany w tego typu gatunkach muzycznych... chociaż nie tylko przez to. Zespół ten zawsze przywoływał z odmętów umysłu miłe wspomnienia, kiedy to beztrosko, bądź w zamyśleniu, brunet przesiadywał na parapecie okna, gdzie w słuchawkach zapewne nie pierwszy raz rozpoczynało swoje zwierzęce takty właśnie Scream. Gerard uniósł niemrawo kąciki warg, kiwając głową w odpowiedzi, której Frank jednakże nie miał okazji zobaczyć, po czym ponownie kontynuował śpiewanie, teraz z wkradającą się w nie nutą uciechy.

**× × ×**

Znajomość rozpoczęli w pobliskiej kawiarni, gdzie czarnowłosy pełnił funkcję barmana. Praca zdawała się być spełnieniem marzeń, a przynajmniej tych mniej wymagających, bowiem kawę oraz w miarę przyjaznych pracowników, miał na wyciągnięcie ręki, na dodatek za dobrą płacę, toteż nie znajdywał powodów do narzekania. Szefowi zdarzało się – z uwagi na to, iż wiedział o zakończonej nauce Gerarda na studiach artystycznych – przydzielić mu większe zadania w ramach dopieszczenia wyglądu placówki, dzięki czemu dostawał możliwość wykazania się swoimi umiejętnościami, jak i nieograniczoną nienamacalnymi barierami wyobraźnią. Kawiarnia była jednym z częściej odwiedzanych miejsc w mieście, toteż przewijających się ludzi na dawkę mielonych ziaren kawy, ciasto czy miłą atmosferę wśród uprzejmych, choć zabieganych pracowników, nigdy nie brakowało. Zatem nie będzie to sytuacja zahaczająca o te rodem z fantasy, gdy za którymś razem zawitał tam również i brunet. Z zapełnioną po brzegi książkami torbą na ramieniu, które pod wpływem dokuczliwego ciężaru przechylało ciało z lekka w prawą stronę, wbiegł szybko, od wejścia podniesionym głosem zamawiając latte na wynos. Przy pierwszej tak niespodziewanej wizycie, Gerard zdziwiony pośpiechem nowego gościa, lecz popychany w działaniu swoją intuicją, jak i osobistym zaintrygowaniem, podpytał dokąd Frankowi się tak śpieszy, na co on wymijając kolejkę naprędce odpowiedział, iż zaraz spóźni się na bardzo ważny egzamin ustny. Czarnowłosy, choć miał już przed sobą w koślawym wężyku grupę ludzi, oczekujących na swoją możliwość złożenia zamówienia, niczym burza zaparzył wspomnianą kawę, przepraszając przelotnym spojrzeniem pominiętych klientów. Frank zdawał się gnać w kierunku uczelni, choć jego ciało posłusznie trwało w miejscu, wystawione na piorunujące spojrzenia oraz zgrzytania zębów innych ludzi, spragnionych dostarczenia mózgowi kofeiny na resztę dnia. Stał zwrócony plecami do baru, gotowy w każdej chwili wybiec razem z papierowym kubkiem, a gdy tylko wyczuł ten gładki materiał w dłoni, ledwo zdążył dostrzec pokrzepiający uśmiech Gerarda wraz z dźwiękiem rzuconych na ladę monet, a już automatycznie zamykane drzwi żegnały go, brzęcząc perliście małym dzwoneczkiem. 

Przychodził codziennie z rana, rzadziej w późniejszych porach, toteż ich znajomość ograniczała się zaledwie do krótkich form grzecznościowych zza lady, co nie pozwalało poznać im się zbyt dobrze. Brunet nie zdawał się palić do poznania czarnowłosego, choć uważał go za osobę przyjazną i dosyć pozytywnie nastawioną do otaczającego ich świata. Lecz to tylko zewnętrzna powłoka, cząstka człowieka, którą widzi każdy. Nie wiedział co znajduje się w środku i czy będzie równie przez niego pożądane, co oferowane dobra przez obwolutę. Jednakże na dłuższą rozmowę Gerard miał okazję, gdy Frank przychodził na mrożone cappuccino, nagrodę za przetrwanie kolejnego roboczego tygodnia, którą konsumował przez słomkę, wpatrując się w pędzący świat za kawiarnianym oknem. Wedy barman wpraszał się podczas nieobecności szefa, gdzie razem, choć wciąż nieufnie, starali się nawiązać głębszą zażyłość. Mimo, że brunet z początku starał się własny życiorys trzymać dla siebie, płochliwie spoglądając na mężczyznę, to po kilkunastu podobnych sytuacjach rozluźnił się na tyle, by przywyknąć i z delikatnym uśmiechem witać czarnowłosego z zamówieniem w dłoni, wyuczonym już na pamięć. 

**× × ×**

W środku srogiej zimy, kiedy delikatne płatki śniegu owiewające zmarzniętą twarz przy akompaniamencie oddechów lodowatego niczym para z zamrażarki powietrza oraz stopniałej pluchy, na przekór wszystkim ludziom moczącej aż za kostki nogawki spodni, postanowiono wyprawić Rachel urodziny. Niebieskookiej brunetce, będącej w kawiarni kierownikiem personelu, dobrze znającej się na swoim fachu, która mimo swojej społecznej opinii miłej i uczynnej kobiety, potrafiła nie raz nabluźnić na pracowników kawiarni, niczym burza posyłając każdemu z osobna piorunujące spojrzenia. W tym również Gerardowi, który według niej zamiast pracować szybko, sprawnie, dokładnie wykonując swoje obowiązki, zbijał bąki, kawą zaledwie racząc klienta zasługującego na jego ponowne włączenie wybujałej wyobraźni do świata ciemnych kolorów, zawodzących urządzeń oraz niewytartych brązowych paneli, w taką pogodę do złudzenia przypominających grząskie błoto. Zdarzały się jednakże momenty, kiedy zaciśnięte w wąską linię usta kobiety oraz splecione na piersiach ręce, popadały w niepamięć, a onieśmieleni pracownicy znów gaworzyli wesoło, racząc lokal wyśmienitą atmosferą. Rachel dzieliło już tylko kilka dni od okrągłej trzydziestki, toteż większość pracowników stwierdziła, iż tym razem impreza odbędzie się wieczorem w kawiarni. Spotkanie miało być otwartym wydarzeniem, toteż przewijające się nieznane twarze wśród przygaszonych świateł oraz skocznej muzyki, nie były rzeczą nie na miejscu, bowiem wiele takich wyjątków albo pozostawało niezauważonych, albo po prostu nie przyszło ich na tyle, by ktoś zawracał sobie nimi głowę. Chociaż atmosfera utrzymywała się na poziomie, ciasta, o których pojawienie się na stołach zadbała żeńska część kadry, miały nienaganny, domowy smak, a alkohol z półek o wciąż przystępnych cenach, nie zakłócał harmonii całości, to jednak czarnowłosy nie czuł się najlepiej w takim otoczeniu.

Pozostawanie przez większość czasu w natłoku swoich myśli, szczelnie zamkniętych w czterech ścianach, nie sprawiało, iż Gerard miałby się dobrze czuć w otoczeniu podobnych sobie z wyglądu jednostek. Ich obecność wręcz napinała jego mięśnie niemal równie mocno i szybko, jak w wypadkach zagrożenia życia, bądź docierającego ze swoją aurą nawet do kości, niezwykle silnego stresu. Próba wyciągnięcia ręki pierwszemu zwykle kończyła się na pochyleniu głowy, by czarne kosmyki włosów wymknęły się zza uszu i skroni – w takich momentach mające za zadanie skryć niemal całkowicie twarz – po czym odchodził, nie angażując się w żadne zawieranie nowych więzi. Samotność towarzyszyła mu od najmłodszego stadium dorastania, a nawet kiedy miał okazję ją przerwać, nie starał się tego robić. Siła przyzwyczajenia odnosiła tu zwycięstwo na całej linii, niszcząc napotkane istnienia bez większego wysiłku. Rodzina egzystowała wśród własnych spraw, w których imię „Gerard” był równie dla nich ważne, co spadający liść z najstarszej lipy w parku. Możliwe, że to on się izolował, lecz wolał nie wchodzić z butami w czyjeś życie, chyba, że ktoś tego naprawdę chciał, a takie przypadki dawało się zliczyć na palcach. Nie był pewien, czy nawet nie jednej ręki. Mimo instynktu, jak i natury człowieka samotnego, starał się adaptować w środowisko, w jakim mu przyszło pracować, by ubodzy w wiedzę o jego mentalności, postrzegali go jako swoje lustrzane odbicie, głównie na tle psychicznym. Nie zawsze osiągał perfekcję, lecz ćwiczona umiejętność a jednocześnie i forma obrony przed światem, dawała mu poczucie walki z monotonią, bądź innością, którą odznaczali się ludzie. To co oferowały mu więzi, było dla niego stanowczo za mało. Czystość umysłu, niwelująca niekontaktujące, zamglone spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek, powracała dopiero, gdy niewidzialna ręka zaciskająca wszędobylskie palce na wnętrznościach, napotykała na drodze czterech, białych ścian skończone lub ledwo napoczęte kolory zwarte na płótnach w jedną mroczną wizję artystycznego oka. Stawał się wtedy zadziwiająco lekki, spokojny. Wewnętrzna panika znikała, oddalała się w zapomnienie, na rzecz prac, którym poświęcał większość nieprzespanych nocy. Nie prezentował ich jeszcze nikomu, choć dobrze wiedział, że jeśli ktoś dostrzegłby zawartą w nich iskrę, mógłby zarobić trochę pieniędzy. Póki co uważał jednak je za niegotowe, niegodne ujrzenia porannych promieni słońca, usilnie przedzierających się przez mgłę oraz ogrom zimowych chmur na niebie.

Z głębokiego letargu zanurzającego umysł w wodzie, na tyle głębokiej, iż promienie chłodnej rzeczywistości rzadko mają szanse dotrzeć do samego dna, wybudziło go czyjeś świdrujące spojrzenie, przez które skóra zjeżyła mu się na całym ciele, pobudzając zmysły charakterystycznymi dreszczami. Podniósł ociężałą głowę z szyby, zaparowanej od jego miarowego oddechu, po czym rozejrzał się po tłumie ludzi, zagubionych wśród muzyki, która wciąż dudniła mu w uszach, a jednocześnie była niepodważalnym źródłem dekoncentracji oraz nieopróżnionej szklanki. Przechylił ją, by alkohol mógł niespiesznie spływać wzdłuż przełyku do żołądka, a wraz z zakończeniem utworu, wcisnął swoje wątłe ciało jeszcze głębiej w kąt, stamtąd obserwując dziękującą wszystkim za przybycie Rachel. Szczęście emanowało z niej niczym blask z fluorescencyjnej farby, a uśmiech odsłaniał niemal wszystkie zęby, uwydatniając na swój sposób urocze dołeczki w policzkach. Zdołała odnaleźć wzrokiem barmana, by z ciepłym uśmiechem kiwnąć na niego szklanką, co i on uczynił z grzeczności. Noc na dobre rozwiesiła nad miastem zasłony uszyte z aury ciemności, przypinając tkaninę do nieba lśniącymi gwiazdami, kruchością przypominającymi spadający niczym skrawki waty cukrowej śniegu, jaki wyróżniał się na tle poświaty wydobywającej się z ulicznych latarni. Pod jedną z nich, swoim blaskiem ratującą obywateli przed zgubieniem drogi, stał Frank. Nie oddziaływał, jednak na czarnowłosego swoją niepowtarzalną niewinnością lub chociażby skrytą radością, jak zazwyczaj miał okazję czynić przy każdej nawet najkrótszej konwersacji. W przemoczonych do suchej nitki jeansach, zgniłozielonej kurtce oraz trampkach, którymi tupał w miejscu, by nie naznaczyć chłodem zmęczonego ciała, wydawał się być najsmutniejszą istotą na świecie, a przynajmniej na tej ulicy. Brązowymi oczami skąpanymi w przygnębieniu, omiótł każde okno kawiarni, spoglądając z rezerwą na roześmianych pracowników, po czym kręcąc zniechęcony głową, wycofał się pod ścianę przeciwległego budynku i omal na niego nie wpadając, ruszył wzdłuż prowadzącej obok alei. Nim jednak zniknął za rogiem ulicy, chuchając ciepłym powietrzem na kościotrupie rękawiczki, by rozgrzać dłonie, Gerard zdołał go dostrzec. Z początku zdziwiony widokiem bruneta o tak później porze, nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr, wciąż konsumując zawartość kolejnego kubka, która rozprysnęła się na szybie, gdy czarnowłosy wypluł alkohol przebywający w jego ustach, biegnąc czym prędzej do szatni po kurtkę.

– Frank, zaczekaj! Frank! – nawoływał, ślizgając się co chwilę na topniejącym śniegu. Brunet na przekór barmanowi szedł jednak dalej, lecz rozpoznawszy głos zwolnił kroku, chwilę później całkowicie się zatrzymując, by mężczyzna zdołał go dogonić. Gerard przystanął obok Franka, pochylony z opartymi dłońmi na kolanach, oddychając z trudem, jakby lada moment na ośnieżonym chodniku miały spocząć jego zmaltretowane płuca. Palenie przez kilka ładnych lat niezbyt dobrze odbiło się na zdrowiu, a choć z trudem udało mu się je rzucić, bowiem nie raz wracał ponownie do uzależniającego dymu, to mimo to kondycja pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. – Nigdy więcej – sapnął, a wbrew ogarniającego go gorąca, poprawił węzeł z szalika i tak już mocno okręconego wokół szyi. 

– Gerard, mogę wiedzieć, co ty tutaj robisz? – Frank utkwił zdziwione spojrzenie na zaczerwienionej twarzy czarnowłosego, a na usta wkroczył mu lekki uśmiech rozbawienia, który równie szybko zniknął, co się pojawił, posyłając w dal mały kłębek ciepłego powietrza, na dworze sformowanego w nieduży, biały obłok. – Zaraz ducha wyzioniesz.

– Śmiej się, śmiej, ale takie są skutki notorycznego uciekania z zajęć wychowania fizycznego. Potem człowiek wymięka nawet na krótkim dystansie – odparł barman tonem, którego nie powstydziłby się rodzic pouczający swoje dziecko, otrzepując z niewidzialnego kurzu ręce. – Pytasz, dlaczego tu jestem? Chciałeś wejść do kawiarni, lecz gdy tylko zobaczyłeś, że w środku odbywa się impreza, odszedłeś. Nie wyglądasz na szczęśliwego – dodał, gdy Frank ponownie spochmurniał, o wiele bardziej niż przed lokalem, gdzie śledził każdy ruch pracowników, szczęściem omijając Gerarda, bowiem kąt, w którym się schował był na tyle oddalony od szyby, iż zasłaniał go niemal całkowicie. – Jeśli mam być szczery, to twoja postawa zakrawa o samopoczucie zbitego psa. Czy jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

– Nie zdałem na prawo jazdy – brunet wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, zupełnie nie przejmując się padniętymi słowami, choć wewnątrz siebie czuł, jak serce zostało porwane na żałobne kawałki, a duma oraz zmieszane z najgłębszym błotem marzenia, przez które miał ochotę rwać włosy, krzycząc na każdą rzecz jaką napotka, po czym, żeby ochłonąć, rzucić się w wielką przydrożną zaspę, wcale nie sprawiały, by jego humor kiedykolwiek zamierzał wznieść się ponad kreskę całkowitego załamania. Postawił kilka kolejnych kroków, pozostawiając czarnowłosego za swoimi plecami z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy. – Idziesz ze mną? – zwrócił się w jego stronę, ponaglając ruchem dłoni. – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Nie potrzebuję rozdrapywać świeżo zasklepionych ran – mruknął w kołnierz kurtki, bardziej do siebie, niż do kroczącego obok niego mężczyzny.

Przemierzali chodniki poległe pod naciskiem nieznającego litości śniegu, rozmawiając na tematy dalekie od tego, który sprawił tyle zawodu Frankowi. Mijając witryny sklepowe, komentowali napotkane za nimi wystawione przedmioty, ubrania – będące tegoroczną zimową kolekcją, królującą w większości magazynów z modą – czy też zwyczajne sprzęty kuchenne. Brunet musiał co jakiś czas przystawać, by zrównać chód z ociągającym się barmanem, który zielonych tęczówek nie spuszczał niemal ani razu z majestatycznego, pod kolor tuszu do rzęs, nieboskłonu. Czasem zerkał na rozchmurzone oblicze studenta, opowiadającego z ogromnym entuzjazmem o finałowym odcinku Hannibala, który był dla niego równie przerażająco dobry, co intrygujący zarazem. Przyjemnością stało się dla nich przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie, choć nie obyło się bez niepewnych spojrzeń, głupawych docinków, czy też wzajemnego zrozumienia danych sentencji bez niepotrzebnego nadużywania słów. Frank opowiadał o muzyce jaka go fascynuje, ulubionych zespołach lub też zgubieniu bagażu na lotnisku, kiedy to pojechał na tydzień w odwiedziny do rodziny. Gerard kroczył nieopodal ze zmarzniętymi dłońmi w kieszeniach, od czasu do czasu odskakując na bok, gdy pochłonięty myślami, w ostatniej chwili wymijał schowany wśród zasp słupek. Brunet wybuchał wtem gromkim śmiechem, bowiem podobne uniki niemalże zawsze kończyły się niezgrabnym tańcem długich nóg barmana z męczącą obywateli sadzawką, z resztkami unoszącego się na niej śniegu. Czarnowłosy cudem jednak unikał kolizji, ofukując obrażonym tonem studenta, który przewracając rozbawiony oczami, ruszał w dalsze nocne zwiedzanie miasta, uciekając przed zlepioną na szybko śnieżką przez kościste palce Gerarda. Doganiał go, niepostrzeżenie wrzucając kolejny kulisty atrybut zimy do kaptura bruneta, po czym jak najszybciej zarzucał mu go na głowę, chichocząc złośliwie, gdy chłopak z nieludzkim okrzykiem starał wydostać stamtąd ubity śnieg, nim zdoła wlecieć mu za kołnierz. 

Frank nie był pewien, kto wpadł na pomysł ukojenia zmysłów oraz wymazania choć na chwilę nieprzyjemnych wspomnień alkoholem, lecz mimo to nie miał nic na przeciw, uważając wręcz, iż zakończenie tygodnia znośną popijawą z czarnowłosym, jest najlepszym możliwym scenariuszem, w jakim miałby zaszczyt odgrywać główną rolę. Choć znalezienie jakiegokolwiek sklepu monopolowego zajęło im większą ilość czasu spędzoną na mrozie, to efekty były aż nadto zadowalające. Po wspólnej składce na skonkretyzowany przez wątrobę zakup, Gerard wyszedł z reklamówką, obijającą o siebie za każdym potrąceniem szklane butelki – ich humor zdawał się być jeszcze lepszy niż dotychczas. Trunek rozgrzewał w przyjemny sposób cały organizm, a chochlikowate iskry w oczach bruneta sprawiały, że barman mimo swojej pochmurności, pozwalał, by ten radosny blask brązowych tęczówek zdominował jego mrok umysłu oraz krzywy uśmiech malujący mu się bez przerwy na twarzy, gdy maska zobojętnienia ustępowała pod wpływem rozbawienia z żartu opowiedzianego przez Franka. Zwracali na siebie uwagę przechodniów głośnymi parsknięciami, niekonwencjonalnymi dowcipami, a czasem i sprośnymi aluzjami, przez które Gerard kończył z wbitym pod żebrami łokciem bruneta. Frank z rozanielonym wyrazem twarzy owijał swoje chude ciało wokół przydrożnych latarni niczym dżdżownica wokół patyka na rzęsistym deszczu, będącego jej jedynym ratunkiem przed zmieceniem przez nurt strumyków, pędzących na spotkanie z kratkami kanału ściekowego. Przytulał się do nich jak dziecko, które po kilku godzinach niewyobrażalnego strachu, zdołało wreszcie odnaleźć zgubioną wśród tłumu mamę... bądź też jak ostatni spity student. Gerard odczepiał go z trudem od kolejnych przybytków miejskiej architektury, świadomie kroki obierając w stronę oddalonych od centrum kamienic oraz bloków, gdzie brunet po wiekopomnym odzyskaniu panowania nad własnym ciałem, oświadczył, iż wynajmuje tam mieszkanie.

**× × ×**

– Dałem ci się w tak prosty sposób zmanipulować, pomiatać mną. – wyszeptał Frank głosem pełnym goryczy, lecz nie do czarnowłosego. Wyłącznie do własnej osoby. Za pozwolenie Gerardowi, by w jeden dzień zrobił istne piekło z egzystencji studenta, a na psychice odcisnąć tak głęboki ślad, aby najtrudniejsze chwile z przeszłości stanowiły przy nim rzęsisty deszcz w ciepły, wiosenny dzień. Spojrzał w zielone tęczówki mężczyzny, czując jak momentalnie przechodzi po nim dreszcz, wprawiający całe ciało w drgawki. Przegrana była słowem, które towarzyszyło mu odkąd zdołał się ocknąć na ściółce leśnej, wśród wysokich, potęgujących o wiele mocniej mrok, drzew. Za dużo rzeczy nie starał się dostrzec, jego instynkt został bezpowrotnie uśpiony i teraz widocznie przyszedł czas, by za to zapłacić.  – Tak łatwo, bez problemu... Spieprzyłeś mi życie!

– Oj, zaraz tam życie – Gerard wywrócił rozbawiony oczami, wykrzywiając usta w pobłażliwym uśmiechu. To co teraz sobą reprezentował brunet, było czystą zabawą oraz pogardą dla jego zimnego serca, kiedy to sukcesywnie unieruchamiał chłopaka, siedząc na skrępowanym i obnażonym do pasa ciele. – To był zaledwie rok, Frank – uściślił fałszywie radosnym tonem, unosząc na chwilę głowę, by dostrzec wśród szarych chmur zimny blask księżyca, kształtem przypominającego śniadaniowego rogalika, oprószonego mąką z tysiąca gwiazd. – Zaledwie rok – powtórzył, na nowo omiatając przerażoną twarz swojej ofiary, wzrokiem tak pustym, iż pochłaniająca wszelkie istnienia w kosmosie czarna dziura, byłaby zaledwie małym kawałkiem mroku w źrenicy czarnowłosego. Zwykłym podrzędnym elementem wyzbytym z wszelkich emocji.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentarze mile widziane~!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Prawo jazdy było czymś, o czym Frank marzył już od kilku lat, a dzięki zdaniu egzaminu miał mieć wreszcie szanse, by w pełni usatysfakcjonowany zasiąść za kierownicą... a przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy zakupi samochód. Marzenie jednak prysło, a tyle godzin przygotowań oraz uczenia się na pamięć zasad ruchu drogowego poszło na marnie, po przez popełnienie kilku błędów niepozwalających mu zdać pozytywnie. Dzień wcześniej wstąpił po kawę do kawiarni, tym razem godzinę przed rozpoczęciem wykładów, a całkowicie pochłonięty kolejnymi stronami kodeksu samochodowego, nawet nie zauważył uśmiechniętego barmana, który przyklejał do szyby listę polecanych deserów z dowolną kawą w zestawie. Dopiero, gdy zamachał brunetowi ręką przed twarzą, ten zdołał dostrzec, iż stoi samotnie przed barem, nie zadając sobie sprawy z tego, że obsługujący go pracownik, a zarazem znajomy stoi obok niego – z bijącym z zielonych oczu rozbawieniem oraz uśmieszkiem zakrawającym o niemal pobłażliwy. Oboje postanowili nie komentować tejże sytuacji, za to Frank dostrzegając chwilę wolnego czasu na wyświetlaczu swojego telefonu, przysiadł chętnie wraz z czarnowłosym przy stoliku, ciesząc się jeszcze swobodną, niezaburzoną przez gwar klientów atmosferą. Rozmowa nie należała do tych długich, ani wyjątkowo wymagających wykazania się inteligencją, lecz była w pewien sposób przyjemna, a nawet i rozluźniająca zestresowane, szare komórki. Kłopot tylko leży w metodzie funkcjonowania umysłu studenta po opuszczeniu lokalu. Za żadne skarby tego okrutnego w swojej prawdziwości świata nie mógł się skupić. Znienacka zaczęły manipulować nim silne emocje oraz obezwładniający logiczne myślenie stres, przez co nawet wsadzenie książki do obszernej torby, wydawało mu się czymś przekraczającym wszelkie granice pojmowania ludzkiego. Serce kołatało z taką mocą i charyzmą, jakby starało się przetłoczyć przez komory dwa lub trzy razy tyle litrów krwi, ile naprawdę posiadał w swoim ciele. Wolał nawet nie wspominać prędkości obiegu czerwonych krwinek w żyłach, gdy spoconymi dłońmi starał utrzymać w szachu irytująco niepodatne na ruchy nadgarstków urządzenie, sterujące kolejnymi poczynaniami samochodu. Specyficzne wzorki na kierownicy ślizgały się pod zroszoną potem skórą dłoni, a gałka od zmiany biegów wymykała się niemal za każdym razem, gdy był zmuszony dostosować auto do sytuacji na drodze.

Gerard. 

Z jego winy każda próba zmuszenia swojego mózgu przez Franka do koncentracji na prowadzeniu, spełzała na niczym, pękając jak delikatna w swojej strukturze bańka, frunąca na spotkanie z wiatrem, któremu tak naprawdę nigdy nie dałaby rady. W głowie miał tylko widok barmana, siedzącego na wąskiej, kawiarnianej kanapie, z ręką podpierającą podbródek, gdy zamyślony mieszał łyżeczką zimną już kawę bruneta. Oczy nie wyrażały nic, ziały pustką, wzbogaconą szarawymi refleksami na szmaragdowej głębi, tak jaskrawej, iż gdyby nie półmrok nadawany jej przez źrenice, na myśl przywoływałaby tylko truciznę, która swoją toksycznością przynosiłaby śmierć samym nabraniem skażonego powietrza. Usta układały się w równą linię, utrzymywaną przez zaciśnięte, w odcieniu pastelowego różu, wargi. Trwał przy studencie, pochylony nad stołem, jeszcze chwilę temu o milszej ekspresji, gdy opowiadał o technikach rysowania komiksów. Bruneta, owszem, interesował ten temat, lecz zdrowy rozsadek koniec końców zwyciężył, na rzecz powtórzenia istotnych szczegółów i jednocześnie jednych z trudniejszych do nauczenia zasad kodeksu. Specjalnie zakreślił je pomarańczowym flamastrem, by łatwiej je później odnaleźć, a więc nic dziwnego, iż pchnięty do działania swoim tymczasowym obowiązkiem, bądź priorytetem, oderwał się od śledzenia wypowiadających słowa ust czarnowłosego, ponownie spuszczając wzrok na objęte kolorowymi kółkami zdania. Jeśli jednak miał być szczery, to nie miał już w ogóle siły, ni chęci na kolejną powtórkę. Nie, kiedy spędzał czas w swojej ulubionej kawiarni, na dodatek z człowiekiem, którego obdarzył znaczną sympatią i ten sam nie brał mu tego za złe, wręcz możliwe, iż go polubił. Z lekkim westchnieniem, mającym być w rzeczywistości odwzorowaniem zmęczenia, Frank odłożył książkę na bok, nieopodal filiżanki z kawą, po czym przekręcił się odrobinę w miejscu, by móc mieć lepszy widok na siedzącego przy nim barmana. 

– Ja naprawdę przepraszam za to, że marnuję twój czas, ale ten egzamin jest dla mnie ogromnie ważny i muszę się do niego dobrze przygotować – zagaił student ściszonym głosem, łapiąc za ucho od naczynia. 

Gdy pociągnął je w swoją stronę, łyżeczka, którą czarnowłosy mieszał zawartość, powoli wysuwała się z niego, przyłożona do krawędzi. Gerard jak zastygły w ołowiu, nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr, a narzędzie kuchenne – wciąż kurczowo przetrzymywane w jego dłoni – uroniło nieśpiesznie pierwsze krople ciemnego napoju. Barman obserwował to zjawisko niczym najpiękniejszy cud na ziemi, oczami podążając za każdą spadającą odrobiną płynu, tak mocno kontrastującą na jasnym blacie, odbijającym w małej odległości światło słoneczne. Wszystko wokół dla Franka ucichło, jakby w jednym momencie stał się głuchy i jedyne co mu pozostało, to węch i wzrok. Dłoń Gerarda drżała od zbyt długiego przebywania w bezruchu, ukazując pracę mięśni pod cienką, alabastrową skórą oraz kości przedramienia. Cały drżał na ciele, jakby z ciepłej kawiarni nagle przeniósł swoje wątłe ciało do ogromnej zamrażarki, bądź wysoce pojemnej chłodziarki na tyłach sklepu mięsnego. Żądza, jaka wkroczyła na jego twarz sprawiała wrażenie niemal zwierzęcej satysfakcji z upolowania ofiary, na którą czekał już od dłuższego czasu. Plecy spięły się pod bluzką, jeszcze mocniej uwydatniając dwie łopatki, które przypominały Frankowi parę skrzydeł, mające niechybnie przebić się na zewnątrz, by ukazać piękno idealnie wykrojonych przez naturę kruczoczarnych piór. Kąciki ust pomknęły w górę, odsłaniając w złowieszczym geście zęby, ale w tak osobliwy sposób, iż brunetowi przez chwilę się wydawało, jakby Gerard już teraz czuł spływającą posokę wzdłuż zębów, przez rozwarte wargi. Dusza uleciała z niego niczym powietrze z przebitego balonu, pozostawiając przerażającą pustkę, a oczy... pożerały Frankowi serce. Każda komórka mięśniowa porzucała swoją pracę, oddając się w ręce słodkiego lenistwa, które nigdy nie powinno nastąpić, a same komory wraz z przedsionkami czerniały razem z puchową otoczką z pleśni takiej, jakiej doświadcza jabłko podczas procesu rozkładania. Hebanowe żyły pękały przez słabe wiązania między warstwą błony, uwalniając krwinki do organizmu, które przy zetknięciu z innymi narządami rozpadały się w drobny pył, niczym opadający na podłogę kominkowy popiół. Pod ciężarem tego spojrzenia brunet czuł, iż mógłby zgnić od wewnątrz, runąć niczym domek z kart podczas delikatnego podmuchu wiatru. Jaskrawa zieleń w tęczówkach czarnowłosego ściemniała nieznaczenie wokół źrenicy, jak gdyby ta decydowała o natężeniu odcienia, a wraz z drobnymi, szarawymi plamkami o sile, z jaką w tym momencie może porazić spojrzeniem. Uśmiechał się w niezależnym od nikogo zatraceniu, wargi wykrzywiając w grymasie nieopisywalnej satysfakcji, jak i również z nutą sadyzmu. Frank nie był pewny czy barman nadal widzi krople, czy w ogóle wciąż przetrzymuje w umyśle informacje o miejscu, w jakim aktualnie oboje się znajdują. Czy on wiedział, że jeszcze żyje? 

– Gerard – wyszeptał bez żadnego przekonania w głosie. Miał wrażenie, że zwraca się do martwej osoby lub też stojącej na krawędzi, a którą ta tak bardzo pragnie przekroczyć. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, chcąc dodać tym sobie odwagi, ale i utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, iż nie śni oraz barman naprawdę wpatruje się w łyżeczkę, teraz już niemal całkowicie suchą. – Gerard – powtórzył z nienaturalną, jak na niego siłą. 

Reakcja możliwe nie nastąpiłaby żadna, gdyby brunet nie wyciągnął dłoni w stronę mężczyzny z zamiarem potrząśnięcia jego ramieniem. Kiedy palce miały chwycić za materiał koszulki, Gerard uniósł w zastraszająco szybkim tempie głowę, by nadal z tą samą ekspresją na twarzy, przeszyć szaleńczym spojrzeniem Franka. Cały się spiął, toteż student mógłby nawet zaryzykować pojęcie, iż najeżył się niczym kot, ukazując w pełni ogarniające go szaleństwo, pochłaniające go od środka. Bruneta zmroziło dosłownie w miejscu, pewnie jeśliby nawet barman się na niego rzucił, jak przyczajone, w każdym momencie gotowe do ataku zwierze, nie byłby w stanie uniknąć zamykających się na jego ciele szponiastych rąk. Miał wrażenie, że oczy zaraz wypadną mu z kości policzkowych, bowiem kształtem przypominały już piłeczki do ping-ponga. Przerażenie przejęło kontrolę nad zmysłami, odbierając zdolność myślenia, jak i możliwość nabierania powietrza do płuc. Czuł się niczym zamknięty ptaszek w klatce, do której zdołał dostać się wygłodniały kocur, zamykając za sobą wejście, małe drzwiczki. Zielona trucizna przenikała przez brązowe tęczówki do wnętrza duszy, niszcząc wszystko co napotkała na drodze, pozostawiając pustą powłokę, sam pojemnik. 

Ustąpił. 

Dostrzegł ten ogłupiający Franka strach, przez który zaczynał się powoli trząść, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku klientów, którzy niespiesznie zaczęli zapełniać kawiarnię swoją obecnością, ale widocznie nie zaobserwowali w barmanie tego głodu. Filiżanka z kawą zachybotała niebezpiecznie, gdy brunet wyplątał palce z jej ucha, przez co na blat wylały się kolejne porcje napoju. Pozostali tylko oni – dwie jednostki ludzkie, zatracone we własnych emocjach, stojących po dwóch stronach barykady, w każdej chwili gotowych przejąć kontrolę nad tą drugą. Gerard rozszerzył oczy, a wraz z płytkimi wdechami, jakby testował płuca jaką najmniejszą porcję tlenu mogą przyjąć, by jednak nadal był w stanie oddychać, zamrugał parę razy, na powrót zapraszając umysł do funkcjonowania wśród społeczeństwa. Przyjrzał się dokładniej Frankowi od czubka włosów po brzeg szarej bluzy, a po dokładnej analizie zaszłej sytuacji, spuścił wzrok na łyżeczkę, teraz ukrytą pod stołem, gdzie kościstymi palcami badał jej powierzchnię. Nie pozostał długo w tej pozycji, bowiem wstał pośpiesznie, jakby kanapa, na której spędził tyle czasu, zmieniła się nagle w wielki rozżarzony węgiel, a gdy tylko stanął obok stolika, mruknął coś pod nosem, co w rzeczywistości miało być skierowane do studenta. 

– Pójdę po ścierkę – powtórzył, kierując się w stronę baru, skąd tak naprawdę już nie powrócił.

**× × ×**

Z tego powodu Frank nie przeszedł pomyślnie testu, a marzenie o własnym samochodzie odjechało z piskiem opon. Nie miał, jednak za złe Gerardowi tego, iż wina leżała w tym przypadku niemal cała po jego stronie. Reszta przypadała wybujałej wyobraźni oraz wciąż pojawiających się wizji obłąkanego spojrzenia, tak mrocznego, że Frank z ręką na sercu mógłby zaklasyfikować je do jednych z najgorszych realnych koszmarów, jakie kiedykolwiek go nawiedziły, a które wciąż pamiętał. Uwaga, tak w tym momencie potrzebna do dobrej obserwacji aktualnych poczynań własnej osoby na drodze oraz innych kierowców, w każdej chwili mogących okazać się mniej rozważnymi od niego, zniknęła. Między przedzierającym się nawet do najmniejszej komórki stresem a tworzącą niebotyczne scenariusze inwencją, pozostawiając bruneta na pastwę instruktora, który nie zamierzał puścić mimochodem nawet najmniej istotnego przewinienia. Nie potrafił, jednak zrzucić całej winy na czarnowłosego. Nie próbował wspominać o tym, co tak naprawdę było przyczyną oblania tak istotnej rzeczy w jego życiu, bo Gerard nie wydawał się być zbytnio zainteresowany, całkowicie ignorując tak bolesne wspomnienie dla Franka. Widocznie świadomość, iż ukazał się brunetowi z tej strony, była na tyle szokującym doznaniem, niespodziewanym straceniem kontroli, że postanowił zapomnieć i to jak najszybciej. Wyprzeć się przeszłości, która nie jest przez niego w żadnym stopniu pożądana. Student postanowił nie zgłębiać nabytych przez niego informacji, czy też chwilowych zmian w zachowaniu barmana. Wolał nie wiedzieć niż poznać resztę prawdy, bowiem czuł, iż to był dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej, pytanie tylko, jak wielki kawał zbitej w wielki kamień kry, skrywa się pod powierzchnią wody. Tego Frank już nie wiedział. 

**× × ×**

Stojąc teraz przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania, nie miał w ogóle pewności, czy Gerard, którego znał jest wciąż tym samym, jakim był na początku ich znajomości. Umysł zdawał mu się płatać figle, lecz instynkt nie reagował, gdzie ten zawsze ostrzegał Franka nawet przed najmniejszym złem, na tyle już dającym się we znaki, by z czasem stać się ogromnym niebezpieczeństwem. Nie przycisnął jeszcze palcem guzika, uruchamiającego czerwoną lampkę w jego głowie, lecz zamiast tego milczał niczym dziecko, które dokonało nieznacznego przewinienia, ale nie jest w stanie napomknąć na ten temat rodzicom, zatrzymując tajemnicę dla siebie. Tyle, że tą tajemnicą, sekretem zajmującym każdą wolną chwilę przeznaczoną na uporządkowanie skołatanych myśli, okazał się twór namacalnej rzeczywistości. Nieklasyfikowany do żadnej społecznej hierarchii czarnowłosy mężczyzna, bez większych emocji lokujący swoją na pozór skromną osobę pod ścianą – z którą tynk notabene pożegnał się już dawno temu – przybliżał machinalnie butelkę do spragnionych trunku warg, niezbyt przejmując się faktem, iż zawarty w niej płyn już kilka ulic wcześniej zdążył zadomowić się w ciepłych ścianach pojemnego żołądka. Gerard mruczał melodyjnie pod nosem najróżniejsze frazesy, z powtarzającą się od czasu do czasu sekwencją, co na myśl przywodziło Frankowi dosyć skomplikowaną piosenkę. Osobiście uważał, iż tego dnia znacznie nadużył alkoholu, bowiem chęć rozmyślania na podobne tematy, stała się dla niego wręcz zbyteczna, jak i całkowicie przekraczająca tymczasowy zakres funkcji oraz złożoność wszystkich procesów zrelaksowanego umysłu. Filozofia natomiast wydała się czymś doprawdy przyjemnym i wręcz niezwykle potrzebnym brunetowi, niemal jak dozowanie powietrza do płuc, bądź nieustanne nawilżanie gałek ocznych za każdym przymknięciem powiek.

Nie pojmował Gerarda – a uściślając – nie potrafił zrozumieć jego sposobu bycia. Z początku znajomości przywodził na myśl sympatycznego barmana, zdolnego wszakże do naruszenia cudzej prywatności dla bliższego zapoznania, wydający się z lekka wyobcowany, lecz wciąż będący pełen życia. Ponieważ teraz w głowie studenta na wspomnienie o nim, kształtował się jedynie martwy odłamek ludzkości, który przywdział zaróżowioną skórę od tłoczonej pod nią krwi, zawartym w oczach szmaragdowym błyskiem oraz głębi skąpanej w mroku, dorównującej sosnowemu lasowi o zachodzie słońca, gdzie pojedyncze refleksy zatrzymują swoje gasnące spojrzenie na iglastych gałązkach. Korzenie ludzkiej sympatii czarnowłosego zostały bezpowrotnie wyrwane na oczach Franka, o czym zdał sobie sprawę dopiero, gdy spychany w głąb koryta przez nurt obezwładniającego stresu, starał się utrzymać spocone dłonie na kierownicy, pod nad wyraz czujnym wzrokiem instruktora. 

Barman szepnął bliżej niezidentyfikowane słowa pod nosem, umaczając przy tym w ślinie zabłąkane na ustach czarne kosmyki włosów, by następnie utkwić zobojętniałe spojrzenie na nierównej powierzchni zniszczonego sufitu przez grzyb, dym papierosowy oraz zacieki. Nogę opierał niedbale o ścianę, której jedynym już przerywnikiem były ostatnie drzwi od mieszkania bruneta. Stał z lekka przygarbiony, a zaduma biła od niego równie mocno, co woda kolońska zmieszana z zawartością dwóch butelek piwa. Cisza przekształciła się w niewielką łódkę, dryfującą frywolnie przez morze egoizmu oraz niepewności – braku stałego gruntu pod decyzją kolejnego ruchu. Frank nie czuł się najlepiej, a perspektywa nieustannego chwiania się i przeszukiwania kieszeni – choć sam dobrze wiedział, iż szukanego przedmiotu w nich nie znajdzie – była równie pożądana, co dwie nie do pary skarpetki. Poklepał ostatni raz dłońmi po zimowej kurtce, po czym wypuszczając ciężko powietrze przez nos, odwrócił się w stronę Gerarda, przywdziewając na twarz zakłopotaną minę, mającą ukryć wszelki strach przed myślą, iż mogły mu wypaść, podczas niekonwencjonalnych czułości z przydrożnymi latarniami. 

– Ej, chyba zgubiłem-

Nim zdołał unieść wzrok znad połów wodoodpornego okrycia, którego chropowata powierzchnia była doskonale wyczuwalna pod palcami przy każdym zetknięciu ze skórą, szklana butelka zderzyła się z impetem z jego głową, rozsypując na drobne kawałki wśród tumanów kurzu, unoszącego się w wąskim korytarzu. Frank przez siłę uderzenia, natrafił bokiem na drzwi, niemal wginając zawiasy do wnętrza mieszkania, przy akompaniamencie donośnego huku. Zjechałby po nich ciałem, gdyby nie ręka czarnowłosego, mocno chwytająca go za ramię, a chwilę później odrzucająca w tył na podłogę, niczym najzwyklejszy worek kartofli. Nieprzytomnemu brunetowi przechyliła się głowa na prawą stronę, jakby sama wiedziała, iż jej właściciel nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru spoglądać teraz na sprawcę. Gerard stał nad ciałem całkowicie niewzruszony zaszłym incydentem, oczami przepełnionymi pustką identyczną do tej, jaką emanuje opuszczony grób. Pochylając się powoli, z mięśniami napiętymi jak struna, odrzucił za siebie szyjkę od butelki, po czym przekrzywił niewyrażającą żadnych emocji twarz o kilka milimetrów, zawieszając wzrok na Franku w sposób, w jakim łowcy obdarzają spojrzeniem swoją ofiarę. Odczekał chwilę, a gdy po tym czasie brunet nadal nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, z lekkim westchnieniem – z rodzaju następujących po długim oczekiwaniu – odgarnął mu włosy z lewej skroni, które zdążyła już zlepić stróżka dostojnego szkarłatu, powoli obierająca swój kurs wzdłuż policzka.

 –  _I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right. I'll hunt again one night_ – zanucił cicho czarnowłosy, jakby właśnie zdradzał studentowi treść największego sekretu, by następnie uśmiechnąć się czule do zastygłej w szoku twarzy Franka, delikatnie przejeżdżając opuszkami po jego splamionym policzku.

**Author's Note:**

> Komentarze mile widziane~!


End file.
